Mi Dulce Víctima
by A.Mars
Summary: "El trabajo está hecho" era la frase que Edward Cullen -Un asesino a sueldo- usaba cuando culminaba sus encargos... Hasta que un día el destino jugó en su contra. ¿Podrá llevar a cabo su último encargo sin complicaciones?.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hellooo! Aquí regreso con una nueva historia, un poco diferente a las anteriores!**_

_**Como lo saben, los personajes son propiedad de , la historia si me pertenece y fue beteada por mi querida LoveBrunito!**_

_**¡Espero que disfruten de esta nueva locura!**_

* * *

-"El trabajo está hecho"- Fue todo lo que necesité decir para que la persona al otro lado de la línea comprendiera.

-"Perfecto, nos vemos en 2 horas en el lugar de siempre"- El hombre me respondió y ambos colgamos inmediatamente, no era necesario decir algo más.

Como quedamos, dos horas después estaba entrando a un bar de mala muerte ubicado a las afueras de la ciudad, en la barra del local vi al hombre que estaba buscando, fui directamente hacia allá, me senté a su lado y le pedí una cerveza al tipo que estaba dentro de la barra.

-"¿Trajiste lo que acordamos?"- le pregunté sin siquiera mirarlo, el hombre asintió y apuntó un maletín que se encontraba a su lado. Tomé el maletín y lo abrí discretamente para verificar que contuviera lo que habíamos acordado.

-"¿Estás seguro de haberlo matado?"- el tipo estaba un poco nervioso y me ofendió su pregunta ¿Con quién cree que está tratando? Cerré el maletín abruptamente antes de responderle.

-"Siempre hago mi trabajo sin errores"- contesté mordazmente, el tipo solamente asintió, le dio un último trago al whisky que estaba bebiendo y se marchó dejando el maletín sin siquiera despedirse.

Reí al ver que se marchaba nervioso del lugar, desde que me contactó la primera vez intentaba mostrarse frío y duro pero la verdad es que siempre se veía nervioso, era un hombre débil aunque intentara demostrar lo contrario, si fuese tan duro como aparentaba él mismo se hubiese hecho cargo del asunto en lugar de contratarme a mí... Si, soy el que se ocupa de los problemas de los demás, un asesino a sueldo para que lo comprendan mejor, soy aquel a quien llaman para deshacerse de alguien que les estorba sin dejar rastros ni pistas.

Mi trabajo era bastante meticuloso, no en vano llevo en este negocio 10 años y jamás me han atrapado, ni siquiera han sospechado de mí o de quienes me contratan. Por ser tan efectivo es que mis tarifas no están al alcance de cualquiera... Se sorprenderían si supieran las personalidades que han contratado mis servicios.

Seguramente algunos se preguntarán como es que terminé en este oficio, pero fue el único que conocí desde niño. Mis padres murieron cuando apenas tenía cinco años y en uno de mis diversos intentos de escapatoria de la casa hogar me topé con Aro, un tipo agradable que me crió y cuidó como si fuese su propio hijo, con el paso de los años notaba situaciones extrañas a su lado, pero no fue sino hasta que cumplí 15 años de edad cuando descubrí a qué se dedicaba Aro: era un asesino a sueldo... Sorprendentemente aquello no me asustó, sucedió todo lo contrario, cuando lo descubrí me encontré pidiéndole que me enseñara todo sobre aquello.

Cuando cumplí 18, una noche de invierno me comunicaron que lo habían asesinado... Supongo que los que nos dedicamos a esto no podemos esperar otro final diferente.

Aunque Aro dejó a mi nombre dinero más que necesario para vivir cómodamente toda mi vida, unos meses después de su muerte alguien vino a buscarlo para encargarle un nuevo trabajo, no sé qué demonios pasó por mi mente en ese momento pero me encontré aceptando ese trabajo en lugar de Aro, después de todo, él mismo me había entrenado para usar armas y algunas veces lo ayudaba a planificar algunos de sus encargos, había descubierto lo creativo que podía llegar a ser y me gustaba ponerlo en práctica con él.

No tenía necesidad de meterme en ese mundo y sabía los riesgos que traía, pero igualmente seguí adelante con aquello. Sé que tuve la posibilidad de estudiar una carrera de verdad para luego conseguir un empleo honrado, pero ésta era una forma de mantenerme cerca del hombre al que quise como un padre y quien me cuidó como tal.

Después del primer encargo le siguieron varios más, poco a poco fui adquiriendo la misma reputación de Aro y mis servicios se fueron haciendo más exclusivos y costosos.

Con el paso de los años me acostumbré a ser una persona solitaria -de hecho desde niño siempre lo fui- usualmente buscaba alguna mujer con quien satisfacer mis necesidades pero siempre regresaba solo a casa.

Cuando terminé la cerveza que había pedido al llegar pensé en marcharme, pero merecía unas cuantas cervezas más, después de todo, acabo de terminar otro trabajo sin errores y merecía darme un gusto por ello, el bar no era de mi total agrado pero si ya había empezado a beber aquí, no me haría mal tomar algunas más.

Cinco cervezas después tomé el maletín con el dinero de mi último encargo y me marché hasta la soledad de mi casa, como cada noche. Al llegar tomé una ducha y me acosté en mi cómoda cama y justo antes de conciliar el sueño, como se había hecho costumbre en los últimos meses, unos ojos color chocolate invadieron mis pensamientos.

La mañana siguiente desperté alrededor de las diez de la mañana, arreglé un poco la casa pues estaba hecho un verdadero desastre, más de una vez había considerado contratar a alguien para que limpiara este desastre de vez en cuando, pero la idea de meter a un desconocido en mi casa no me convencía del todo. Cuando se acercaba la hora de la comida tomé una ducha y me arreglé, a las tres de la tarde debía reunirme con una persona que solicitaba mis servicios pero antes tenía algo mucho más importante que hacer y que si no me daba prisa, me perdería.

Media hora después estaba entrando al pequeño restaurante que venía visitando cada día desde hace dos meses. Descubrí este lugar por pura casualidad una tarde en que entré para resguardarme de la lluvia, la comida era realmente deliciosa y a buen precio… Pero no era eso lo que me hacía regresar cada día.

Me senté en mi habitual mesa, la adorable señora que atendía las mesas me sonrió tiernamente antes de entregarme el menú y marcharse mientras esperaba a que me decidiera ordenar algo, creo que ella sabía perfectamente el motivo por el que venía a almorzar a este lugar cada día.

Y como si la hubiese invocado, la razón que me traía hasta acá hizo entrada al restaurante, esa morena de ojos y cabello color chocolate entró acompañada de una chica rubia como siempre, nuestras miradas hicieron contacto cuando se dirigían a una mesa que estaba ubicada a un lado de la mía y noté como se sonrojaba en el acto. Sonreí al verla enrojecer, cada vez que nuestras miradas hacían contacto ella se sonrojaba furiosamente y yo me encontraba sonriendo como tonto por ello.

Apenas se sentaron noté que la rubia lucía bastante molesta por algo que decía mientras mi hermosa castaña la veía preocupada.

-"En serio no sé como lo soportas Bella"- No es que yo acostumbrara a escuchar conversaciones ajenas, pero esta en específico llamó mi atención –"Eso es acoso sexual laboral, puedes demandarlo por ello"- La rubia seguía hablando y me encontré cerrando los puños con fuerza al escucharla. Alguien estaba acosando a mi hermosa castaña y eso me enfurecía

-"No puedo demandar al señor Newton, es nuestro jefe Kate… Y sabes lo mucho que necesito el empleo"- Bella le respondió cabizbaja y juro que quería tener frente a mí a ese tal Newton para partirle la cara por lo que le hace a Bella.

-"Y por eso es que Newton se aprovecha Bells… Es un cerdo y juro que quiero patearle el trasero cada vez que lo veo"- Debo reconocer que esa rubia me caía bien, quizás ella me podría decir quien era Newton para cumplir el deseo de ambos.

Tanto ellas como yo pedimos nuestras respectivas comidas, yo las veía por el rabillo del ojo cada cierto tiempo disfrutando sus sonrisas, estas volvieron a su rostro apenas dejaron a un lado el asunto del acoso-

Su hora de almuerzo pasó bastante rápido y cuando ya se iban a marchar la mesera se acercó hasta mí con la cuenta, fruncí el ceño confundido pues aún no la había pedido pero la señora me veía con una tierna sonrisa.

-"¿Cuándo te animarás a hablarle?"- Sabía perfectamente a qué y a quien se refería, ya antes sospechaba que ella había notado mi fijación por Bella, pero ahora lo había confirmado.

-"No entiendo a qué se refiere"- Pensé que haciéndome el tonto ella dejaría el tema , pero la señora soltó una pequeña risa.

-"Usted y yo sabemos que la exquisita comida que servimos aquí no es el único motivo por el que viene todas las tardes"- Ella me seguía sonriendo cariñosamente y no pude evitar sonreír apenado al verme descubierto. –"Deberías hablarle muchacho, luego podría ser tarde"- Con eso se marchó dejándome a solas otra vez con mis pensamientos.

Hablarle a Bella… como si ya no lo hubiese considerado antes…

Desde el primer momento en que la vi quise acercarme a ella, sus ojos chocolate me había embrujado y su sonrisa sincera me envolvían en una burbuja. Al siguiente día regresé al mismo lugar y a la misma hora con la esperanza de verla otra vez, y así fue, aunque quise abordarla nunca encontraba una buena excusa para hacerlo… Pero el tercer día en el que vine, por primera vez nuestras miradas se cruzaron y por primera vez en muchos años me acobardé.

Lo que sentí cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaron me asustó como el demonio, mi corazón se detuvo un segundo y mis manos empezaron a sudar; en ese momento supe que esa mujer era especial, yo quería lograr meterla en mi cama pero ese día supe que esa hermosa castaña no era del tipo de mujer con la que sólo se tenía un revolcón y se olvidaba, ella era el tipo de mujer para amar y proteger toda la vida, con la cual formar una familia y tener una casa a las afueras de la ciudad… Pero yo no podía darme ese lujo, mi oficio no me permitía formar una familia y cumplirle todos los sueños que se seguro ella tenía, por eso me conformé con verla cada día desde lejos, sabía que si intentaba relacionarme con ella no la querría dejar ir y yo no podía ofrecerle lo que ella merecía.

Al estar pensando en Bella, en un gesto involuntario giré mi rostro hacia la mesa que ella había ocupado hasta hace unos minutos y al hacerlo noté que allí había quedado olvidado un abrigo que reconocí al instante. Las palabras de la mesera resonaron en mi interior, además, intercambiar un par de palabras con ella no le haría daño a nadie y ahora tenía la excusa perfecta para hacerlo, así que sin perder más tiempo dejé dinero suficiente para cubrir la cuenta más la propina en mi mesa y fui hasta la mesa de al lado para tomar el abrigo que allí estaba.

Apenas salí del restaurante con el abrigo en la mano, algo o mejor dicho, alguien choco de frente conmigo enviando una corriente por todo mi cuerpo. La sensación que me recorrió fue tan fuerte que me dejó impresionado y más aún cuando noté que ese alguien quien choco conmigo era Bella.

-"Disculpa, disculpa"- ella habló apenada mientras se recuperaba del impacto.

-"No te preocupes, de hecho iba a buscarte"- En ese momento ella levantó su mirada para engancharla a la mía y juro que quedé prendado de sus ojos, nunca había estado a tan poca distancia de ella y supe de inmediato que no fue tan buena idea intentar alcanzarla.

-"¿A mí?"- Preguntó confundida y noté un leve sonrojo aparecer en sus mejillas… era totalmente adorable.

-"Dejaste esto en tu mesa"- El entendimiento brilló en sus ojos cuando le entregué su abrigo.

-"Gracias…"- susurró mordiendo su labio inferior y se veía jodidamente sexy al hacer eso ¿cómo era posible que una misma mujer me inspiraba dulzura y al siguiente instante lo que quería era tomarla y besarla hasta el cansancio?.

-"Edward Cullen"- Extendí mi mano hacia ella sorprendido conmigo mismo por haber usado mi nombre verdadero, estaba comprobando que al lado de esta mujer mi cerebro renunciaba a pensar claramente.

-"Bella Swan"-tomó mi mano y una vez más la descarga no se hizo esperar, pero en esta oportunidad pude notar que ella también sintió lo mismo, lo vi claramente en su mirada. Estuvimos varios segundos a las afueras del restaurante agarrados de la mano y con nuestras miradas conectadas hasta que ella hizo el intento de soltarme, aunque yo me negaba a dejarla ir tampoco podía quedarme con ella.

-"Gracias otra vez Edward"- sólo bastó escuchar mi nombre de sus labios para saber que estaba completamente perdido, apenas tuve tiempo de asentir cuando ella se marchó a toda prisa dejándome ahí de pie, como un idiota que solo observa alejarse a la chica que quiere.

¿Cómo había sucedido esto? Hasta hace unos momentos sólo me sentía atraído por esa castaña –o eso creía- pero ahora tenía la certeza de que era algo más fuerte, sólo un par de palabras con ella fueron suficientes para descubrirlo. Esa mujer sin saberlo, me tenía atrapado en la palma de su mano, y definitivamente no estaba preparado para sentir algo así. Jamás alguna mujer me había acelerado el pulso de esta manera… y cuando se marchó sentí un extraño vacío en mi interior… Descubrí que había estado esperando por ella muchos años y ni me había enterado.

Cuando me pude recobrar del cúmulo de sentimientos que me golpearon, giré mi rostro hacia el interior del restaurante para encontrarme con la mirada divertida de la mesonera, ella había visto mi pequeño intercambio con Bella y podía ver un brillo de emoción en su mirada, negué divertido imaginando los comentarios que soltaría mañana. Esta peculiar dama gesticulaba desde la distancia para que fuera tras Bella, y aunque sabía donde encontrarla pues trabajaba en una empresa que estaba bastante cerca de aquí, mi sentido común me decía que no podía hacerlo... Además tenía una cita en poco tiempo así que decidí ignorar la sugerencia de la mesonera, con un pequeño gesto me despedí de ella y me fui en dirección contraria de la que se había marchado la dulce Bella.

Justo a las tres de la tarde como fue acordado, entré en una cafetería que se encontraba bastante escondida en una de las tantas calles de la ciudad. Tenía mis lentes oscuros, lo que me permitía barrer con la mirada el local sin que el resto se percatara, sólo habían tres mesas ocupadas, dos de ellas con un par de parejas de estudiantes y en la mesa más alejada se encontraba una rubia con vestido rojo, la reconocí al instante pues estaba vestida tal y como me había especificado.

La rubia se sobresaltó al llegar hasta su mesa, se le veía nerviosa pero a pesar de eso sus ojos no dejaban de destilar frialdad, noté como me recorría con la mirada y me abstuve de rodar los ojos.

-"¿Quieres un café?"- la rubia me ofreció, pero cuando iba a llamar al mesonero la detuve.

-"No es necesario"- la corté, no planeaba quedarme tanto tiempo, generalmente sólo me daban la foto de la víctima, alguna información sobre él o ella y yo les daba un tiempo estimado para llevar a cabo mi trabajo; el tiempo podía variar dependiendo de la persona y su rutina diaria, pero para eso debía estudiarlos por algunos días. –"Bien, ¿quién es la víctima?"- le pregunté directo al grano, no me gustaba perder el tiempo y menos con esta mujer que sin razón aparente me resultaba del todo intolerable.

-"Aquí está la foto y alguna información de ella"- Oh vaya, esta vez mi víctima sería una mujer, podría casi apostar que esto se debe a un hombre. –"Traje su ficha de trabajo, ahí está su foto, dirección y otros datos"- La rubia me había extendido un sobre y cuando saqué la hoja que se encontraba en él sentí que mi corazón dio un vuelco.

_**Isabella Swan, 13/09/1990, 23 años.**_

* * *

_**¿Qué tal? Ya saben, espero su opinión en un review!:D**_

_**Oh, y la historia será un two shot así que nos leemos en el próximo cap!**_

_**Besos!**_

_**RP&T**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hola niñaass! Aquí traigo la segunda y última parte de esta historia loca que se me ocurrió._**

**_Como lo saben, los personajes son propiedad de pero la historia si me pertenece._**

**_¡Espero la disfruten!_**

* * *

Sus hermosos ojos chocolate me veían a través de la fotografía impresa en aquella hoja y mi único deseo en este momento era tomar a esa rubia por el cuello para acabar con su vida en este mismo instante, nadie que quiera hacerle daño a mi Bella merece estar tranquilo.

-"¿Sucede algo?"- la rubia interrumpió mis pensamientos asesinos y me trajo de vuelta a la realidad logrando que aclarara un poco mi mente.

-"¿Por qué quiere matar a esta mujer?"- Le pregunté sin aguantar más la curiosidad y la mujer me veía confundida antes de responder.

-"Eso no es de tu incumbencia, usted sólo debe encargarse de su trabajo"- Me respondió cortante, mis ganas de deshacerme de ella regresaron con más fuerza.

-"Si es de mi incumbencia señora, parte de mi trabajo es cubrirle sus espaldas para que no sospechen de usted, por eso debo conocer su relación con la víctima"- Todo eso era una gran mentira, es decir, si preparaba las coartadas para quienes me contrataban pero jamás preguntaba que relación tenían o por qué querían deshacerse de esa persona, pero en este caso necesitaba saber por que esta mujer quiere hacerle daño a Bella.

-"Mi esposo es su jefe y está embobado por ella… Esa mosca muerta se le está metiendo por los ojos"- Apreté con fuerza mis puños al escucharla, también recordé la conversación que Bella mantuvo con su amiga, ¡Ese infeliz era quien acosaba a Bella y sería ella quien pagaría las consecuencias!.

-"Y bien, ¿Para cuándo estará listo el trabajo?"- Juro que empecé a ver todo rojo, quien tenía que desaparecer era el infeliz de su esposo y con él, ésta rubia del infierno. Estuve apunto de mandarla al demonio pero en un segundo de lucidez mi cerebro se permitió analizar mejor las cosas. Si no aceptaba, ella contrataría a cualquier otro a quien no le temblaría el pulso para deshacerse de Bella.

Miré fijamente a la rubia, sus fríos ojos me veían ansiosos por mi respuesta y fue entonces cuando tomé mi decisión.

-"Necesito algo de tiempo para familiarizarme con la rutina de la víctima, yo me comunicaré con usted para decirle el día en que realizaré el trabajo"- la rubia asintió y luego tomó un bolso que estaba a su lado.

-"Perfecto, aquí está la mitad de lo acordado"- Lo extendió hacia mí y por primera vez desde que estoy en este negocio sentí asco por recibir el dinero de un encargo, sin embargo controlé la mueca que quería instalarse en mi rostro y tomé el bolso que la rubia me ofrecía.

-"Estaremos en contacto señora"- no la miré a los ojos al despedirme ni esperé su respuesta, simplemente me marché rápidamente a mi casa… tenía muchas cosas que planear y muy poco tiempo para hacerlo.

Esa tarde sentí mi casa más vacía que nunca, un sentimiento de soledad me golpeó y por primera vez en los diez años que llevo en este negocio, sentí asco de mí mismo, ni siquiera cuando maté por primera vez me sentí como ahora.

En este momento lo que necesitaba era ahogarme en alcohol, con el whisky corriendo por mis venas permití que mi mente divagara, el hecho de recibir el encargo de asesinar a Bella me hizo pensar en muchas cosas, ¿A cuántas otras personas inocentes habría asesinado?. Nunca me había detenido a pensar en aquello, simplemente cumplía con los encargos sin preguntarme si mi víctima era inocente o no.

La mirada de Bella se había apoderado de mis pensamientos, mientras que su sonrisa y su sonrojo se habían adueñado de mi ser por completo.

El recuerdo de nuestro pequeño intercambio me invadía, no sé si era por causa del alcohol pero podía sentir como si estuviese nuevamente frente a ella estrechando su mano y viéndola enrojecer. Mi corazón latía como loco al pensar en ella, jamás pensé que yo, un hombre totalmente solitario alguna vez sentiría algo así… Demonios, es que ni siquiera cuando fui adolescente alguna mujer hizo acelerar mi pulso como Bella lo hacía.

Entre tragos analicé las opciones que tenía y tomé mi decisión… Siempre supe que sería imposible acercarme a Bella pero con la decisión que tomé, cualquier posibilidad –aunque fuese remota- de tener un futuro con ella, moriría instantáneamente.

No sé cuanto tiempo estuve sentado bebiendo y tampoco supe en que momento caí inconsciente totalmente ebrio, sólo fui consciente de mí mismo cuando un dolor punzante amenazaba con explotar mi cabeza. Abrí lentamente mis ojos, la luz solar que se filtraba por la ventana me daba de lleno en los ojos y sentía que aumentaba aún más jaqueca.

El sofá crujió bajo mi cuerpo y fue cuando me di cuenta que me había quedado dormido en la sala de estar. Con esfuerzo logré ponerme en pie, tenía muchas cosas que hacer y contaba con poco tiempo.

Por más que intenté no ir al restaurante, mi cuerpo entero me lo pedía, por lo que tal como lo hacía desde hace un tiempo, justo a la hora del almuerzo regresé a aquel lugar. Bella ya estaba sentada junto a su amiga, cuando entré nuestras miradas se encontraron, instantáneamente me sonrió tímida y me encontré correspondiendo como idiota aquella sonrisa.

Esa hora que pasé en el restaurante fue como un soplo de aire fresco para mí, no sé en que momento me había vuelto tan cursi, pero en esa hora sólo existía ella y nadie más, cada sonrisa y cada mueca que le daba a su rubia amiga yo la absorbía y memorizaba como el enfermo obsesionado que era.

Ese día no hablé con ella, nuestro único contacto fue el pequeño intercambio de sonrisas que compartimos al llegar, simplemente me senté a observarla en silencio, necesitaba memorizar hasta el más mínimo detalle de ella antes de que la dejara de ver para siempre.

Durante la semana me comuniqué con aquella maldita mujer que quería deshacerse de mi Bella, le informé que este fin de semana realizaría el encargo y el viernes esperé a Bella cerca de su edificio, en días anteriores la había seguido al salir de su trabajo por lo que sabía perfectamente donde vivía.

Estaba apoyado en mi vehículo cuando la observé aparecer por la esquina, tenía un par de bolsas de mercado en la mano lo que quería decir que había hecho algunas compras antes de venir, unas compras totalmente innecesarias… Aunque ella aún no lo sabe.

Hace dos días que no iba al restaurante para verla almorzar por lo que en este momento era como un ex adicto que recaía en su vicio, mis manos sudaban, mi pulso se aceleró y estaba sumamente ansioso a medida que ella se acercaba.

Me dolía acercarme a ella en esta situación pero ya no había marcha atrás, así que apreté el agarre del bolso que traía conmigo y cuando Bella estaba lo suficientemente cerca me interpuse en su camino.

-"Bella"- Ella se sobresaltó al verme, frunció un poco el ceño pero aún así un bonito sonrojo adornó sus mejillas y mi pecho se infló por causarle esa reacción… Aunque no podía disfrutarlo como quisiera. –"Edward… ¿Qué haces aquí?"- Preguntó evidentemente confundida.

-"Necesito hablar contigo Bella, pero debe ser en privado… ¿Podemos subir a tu apartamento?"- En cuanto hablé Bella abrió sus ojos sorprendida y pude notar un rastro de temor en ellos.

-"¿Cómo sabes que vivo aquí?"- Preguntó y yo suspiré, consideré decirle una mentira pero de nada serviría así que lo mejor era ser sincero.

-"Te he estado siguiendo"- Si, sé que la sinceridad siempre es la mejor política pero en este caso no fue lo mejor considerando que al escucharme Bella dio un paso atrás alarmada.

-"¿Por qué me seguiste?"- Di un paso hacia ella pero Bella dio dos más hacia atrás. –"No te me acerques"- su voz se elevó y me preocupaba que alguien nos viera y llamara a la policía, al menos por ahora no había nadie lo suficientemente cerca como para oírnos.

-"Bella por favor escúchame"- le supliqué –"Juro que no quiero hacerte daño, es realmente necesario hablar contigo"- Aún se veía desconfiada, enganchó su mirada a la mía e intenté demostrarle que decía la verdad, Bella me miró por unos segundos y noté que relajaba un poco su postura –"Te estoy diciendo la verdad Bella, jamás te dañaría"- Ella suspiró y terminó de relajar su cuerpo pero sabía que aún no confiaba en mí.

-"La puerta del apartamento quedará abierta y tendré el teléfono en la mano, si tratas de pasarte de listo gritaré y llamaré a la policía"- Sonreí al escucharla, dejó en claro que a pesar de darme la oportunidad de hablar con ella, no confiaba en mí para nada. Asentí en su dirección aceptando sus condiciones y ella se puso en marcha hasta el edificio conmigo siguiendo sus pasos deseando estar en circunstancias diferentes.

Apenas entramos al edificio tomamos el ascensor en silencio, aún podía notar la desconfianza en ella y yo en lo único en lo que podía pensar era en las inmensas ganas que tenía de acorralarla entre la pared del ascensor y mi cuerpo para devorar sus labios que ella mordía insistentemente.

Al llegar al quinto piso el ascensor se detuvo, Bella se bajó de él y se dirigió al apartamento que se encontraba al final del pasillo, me hizo señas para que entrara y lo primero que vi fue un enorme perro color canela que claramente se sorprendió al verme entrar pero que al notar a Bella tras de mí corrió hasta ella alegremente. Bella acarició al perro y se quedó muy cerca de la puerta –sin cerrarla, tal como había dicho-, además también rebuscó en su bolso hasta encontrar su móvil y marcó algunos números antes de mirarme nuevamente.

-"Te escucho"- fue directo al grano pero yo no sabía como empezar, ¿cómo demonios le dices a alguien que lo quieren matar? Pero ya estaba aquí y no había marcha atrás.

-"Alguien quiere hacerte daño Bella"- Ella me veía confundida, supongo que debía ser más claro, suspiré antes de seguir hablando. –"Te quieren desaparecer"- Con esas palabras ella pareció comprender que era exactamente lo que quería decir y abrió sus ojos sorprendida y nerviosa.

-"¿Cómo… Cómo sabes eso?"- Y esa era la pregunta más difícil de responder, la pregunta que hubiese querido ignorar.

-"Lo sé por que… Me contrataron a mí para hacerlo"- Leí el miedo en sus ojos y eso me partió el corazón, hubiese dado todo por nunca ver esa mirada dirigida a mí, el perro de inmediato notó la tensión de Bella y se puso en alerta, aunque no me ladró notaba su postura en alarma. Bella tenía la intensión de apretar el botón de llamada en su celular pero rápidamente solté el bolso que aún sostenía y me acerqué hasta ella para impedírselo, agradeciendo que el perro no me atacara, se notaba que a pesar de su gran tamaño aún era cachorro. –"Bella créeme, jamás te haría daño… Vine a ayudarte"- susurré.

-"¿Quieres ayudarme?"- Preguntó escéptica y yo asentí –"Si quieres ayudarme ¿cómo es que aceptaste _deshacerte_ de mí?"- Su voz temblaba y yo no sabía que hacer para que confiara en mí.

-"Sé que es difícil de creer pero si acepté el trabajo fue para poder ayudarte, si no aceptaba y contrataban a otro, esa persona no tendría ninguna consideración"- Bella luchaba para deshacerse de mi agarre, el cachorro había empezado a ladrar y tenía miedo de que Bella empezara a gritar en cualquier momento alertando así a sus vecinos. –"Créeme Bella que si mi intención fuese cumplir con mi trabajo no estaría aquí advirtiéndote"- esta vez dejó de forcejear, me miró directamente a los ojos y me sentía como la mierda por causarle ese miedo.

-"¿Por qué quieres ayudarme?"- ella estaba confundida, cualquiera en su lugar lo estaría.

-"Yo… no lo sé"- suspiré ¿Cómo le explicaba que yo –un asesino- me había enamorado de ella como un idiota? –"Coincidía contigo en aquel restaurante cada día Bella, sé que no serías capaz de hacerle daño a nadie, por eso cuando me contrataron supe de inmediato que no podría hacerlo"- traté de explicarle sin necesidad de revelarle esta locura de sentimientos que me atravesaban, pero supe que no era suficiente, en su mirada veía que quería más información.

-"Déjame ver si entiendo… ¿Me ayudarás por que sabes que yo no le haría daño a nadie?"- preguntó bastante confundida. –"Lo siento pero no te entiendo, es decir, dudo mucho que hagas lo mismo cada vez que te contraten para este tipo de _trabajos_"- Y ahí me atrapó… la verdad es que no tenía mucho sentido lo que le había dicho y ella era bastante perceptiva. –"Necesito que me digas por qué quieres ayudarme Edward… Si es que al menos ese es tu verdadero nombre"- Sé que es totalmente lógico que Bella desconfíe de mí, pero aún así me dolió un poco que lo hiciera.

-"Tienes razón, nunca antes había ayudado a alguien, pero contigo es diferente… Tú… eres especial Bella"- Tú eres mi mundo, quise agregarle –"Simplemente no puedo hacerte daño"- por que no podía soportar que algo malo le pasara, quería que viviera una vida tranquila, quería decirle tantas cosas pero no valía la pena hacerlo.

Bella por fin cerró la puerta del apartamento, finalmente me había creído –al igual que el cachorro pues ya había parado de ladrar-, me gustaba pensar que al menos confiaba un poco en mí como para cerrar la puerta.

Cuando se giró, en su mirada brillaban una serie de emociones: confusión, preocupación, tristeza… Me quería golpear a mí mismo por causarle todo esto y al mismo tiempo quería abrazarla, apoyarla y protegerla.

-"¿Quién… quiere hacerme daño?"- preguntó titubeando.

-"Lauren, la esposa de Newton"- Si, en estos días había averiguado el nombre de la rubia y su esposo, confirmando que él era el mismo que acosaba a Bella.

-"¿La señora Newton? ¡Pero si sólo la he visto en dos ocasiones!"- Bella estaba verdaderamente confundida.

-"Ella cree que te estás metiendo con su esposo"- La cara de Bella fue todo un poema cuando me escuchó, pasó de la sorpresa a la furia en un segundo.

-"¡Pero si es ese imbécil el que me acosa!"- explotó –"Créeme Edward, jamás me metería con ese asno"- para este punto ella caminaba por toda la sala de estar con el cachorro acompañando sus pasos.

-"Lo sé Bella"- se sorprendió por que le creí tan rápido –"Te escuché hablar sobre eso hace unos días"- le confesé apenado pero al parecer ella no le dio mayor importancia a mi confesión, y es que tenía otra cosa más importante en la cual concentrarse.

Bella detuvo su andar por toda la sala de estar, se dejó caer sobre el sofá, de inmediato el cachorro se subió a su regazo y ella lo acariciaba distraídamente, perdida en sus pensamientos.

-"Todo esto es tan confuso… ¿Y ahora que haré?"-Sonaba desesperada.

-"¿Puedo…?"- señalé el lugar a su lado en el sofá y ella asintió autorizándome para que me sentara a su lado. –"Tienes que irte de la ciudad Bella, debemos hacerle creer a Lauren que estás muerta, al igual que todos en la empresa"-

-"¿Empezar de nuevo en otra ciudad?"- susurró y supe que no esperaba una respuesta de mi parte. –"No puedo darme el lujo de estar sin empleo Edward"- Al lado del sofá estaba una pequeña mesa con algunas fotografías en ella, Bella tomó una de ellas y sonrió tristemente. –"¿Sabías que tengo un hermano que padece de la enfermedad de los huesos de cristal?"- Me sorprendió que dijera aquello pero supe nuevamente que no esperaba una respuesta de mi parte. –"Se le rompen los huesos con facilidad, necesita de tratamiento permanente y cuidados especiales, por eso cada centavo que gano se lo envío a mi madre para ayudarla… Por eso no puedo estar sin empleo"- Entonces por eso soportaba el acoso de su jefe… Y aunque su mirada estaba puesta en aquella fotografía, no necesitaba ver sus ojos para saber la tristeza que conseguiría en ellos.

Si desde que recibí el encargo de deshacerme de Bella me sentía como una basura, en este momento me sentía como la peor escoria del mundo ¿qué sucedería con la familia de Bella si yo hubiese aceptado ese trabajo?, ¿algunas de mis otras víctimas tenían una historia similar a la de ella?.

-"No estarás desamparada Bella"- Mi primer impulso fue tomar su mano y así lo hice, las chispas volaron entre nosotros otra vez y mi idiota corazón empezó a latir frenéticamente por aquello. Bella me veía confundida por mis palabras y frunció aún más el ceño cuando le entregué el bolso que hasta el momento ella había ignorado. –"Aquí hay suficiente dinero para que te instales en un lugar nuevo y vivas tranquilamente por un tiempo"- Le estaba entregando más de lo que Lauren me dio por mi _trabajo_ y tenía pensado darle más pero se me ocurrió algo mejor –"Y me darás alguna cuenta donde pueda depositarle a tu madre, te aseguro que no tendrás que preocuparte por enviarle dinero en los próximos meses"- sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas inmediatamente, llevé mi mano hasta su mejilla para secar una de sus lágrimas.

-"No puedo aceptar esto"- susurró pero no se apartó de mi toque.

-"Claro que lo aceptarás Bella, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por ti, por mi culpa tienes que dejar todo"- ella negó inmediatamente y no pasé por alto el hecho de que colocó una de sus manos sobre la mía que acunaba su mejilla.

-"No… La culpa es de Lauren"- el nombre de la rubia lo soltó con ira y fue más que evidente.

-"Aceptarás mi ayuda y que no se hable más"- Hablé firmemente, había aprendido que Bella podía ser una persona testaruda por lo que no podía dejar espacio para una réplica, Bella supo mi intención y a pesar de su tristeza, me sonrió un poco divertida dándose por vencida. –"Ahora necesito preguntarte algo, ¿tu amiga rubia con la que siempre almuerzas es de tu entera confianza, crees que pueda ayudarte?"- Necesitaba poner mi plan en marcha pero para eso debía saber eso.

-"Por supuesto que es de mi entera confianza, es mi única amiga en la ciudad"- Bella confirmó lo que yo sospechaba, lo cual facilitaba más las cosas.

El plan era que Kate –la amiga rubia de Bella- se encargara de dar la noticia el Lunes en la oficina sobre la supuesta muerte de Bella mientras que yo esta misma noche le informaría a Lauren que había cumplido con mi trabajo, esto evitaría tener que fingir la muerte de Bella legalmente, por lo tanto Bella podría seguir usando su identidad en cualquier parte del mundo sin ningún problema y lo más importante, su familia no tiene por que enterarse de todo esto.

Bella aceptó el plan, la verdad es que no teníamos mayores opciones. Cuando llamó a Kate le explicó vagamente que estaba sucediendo y le dejó en claro que debía hacer el día lunes en la empresa, desde donde estaba no podía escuchar a Kate, pero estaba seguro de que estaba preocupada pues Bella prometió contarle con mayor calma y detalladamente cuando estuviera instalada en su nuevo lugar.

-"Cuando estés lista te llevaré al aeropuerto y allí serás libre de elegir el lugar al que quieras ir sin que yo me entere… Creo que así estarás más tranquila"- Ella me sonrió tristemente pero me dio la razón, ella estaría más tranquila si el asesino al que contrataron para matarla no sabía a donde escaparía.

Después de explicarle todo el plan Bella empezó a empacar sus cosas y yo me ofrecí a ayudarla, la verdad es que no tenía demasiadas cosas, lo que facilitaba la tarea de empacar. Estaba terminando de empacar sus libros cuando se detuvo por completo.

-"Oh no, Jake"- Fruncí el ceño pero en cuanto seguí su mirada y vi al _pequeño_ revoltoso rodando por el piso lo entendí, así que la bola de pelos tenía nombre. –"No puedo llevarme a Jake conmigo si aún no tengo un lugar a donde ir"- nuevamente la pena invadió su dulce mirada y parecerá mentira pero pareciera como si el perro hubiese entendido lo que ella dijo, pues apenas terminó de hablar el perro se acercó hasta ella sin la misma energía que había tenido hasta cinco segundos atrás.

-"¿Por qué no lo dejas con tu amiga?"- le propuse, sería lo más sencillo pero Bella negó de inmediato.

-"Oh no, Kate es alérgica a los perros"- Ella acariciaba tristemente a esa gran bola de pelos, a quien por cierto, ya le caía mucho mejor.

-"Yo podría quedarme con él"- Y Bella no fue la única en sorprenderse, yo mismo me sorprendí por mis palabras ¿en qué demonios estaba pensando?.

-"¿Estás seguro? Podrías simplemente conseguirle un hogar que lo cuide"- Esa era una buena opción, pero por extraño que pareciera, al ver a esa bola de pelos a los ojos, supe que quería quedarme con él, además, sería como conservar una parte de Bella, algo que me la recordaría todos los días.

-"Estoy seguro"- Una pequeña sonrisa se extendió por su rostro, me gustaba pensar que al menos le alegraba que fuese yo quien me quedara con Jake.

-"Uh Edward, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?"- Bella carraspeó y cuando vio que asentía continuó. –"¿Cómo… Cómo es que decidiste dedicarte a _eso_?"- su pregunta me tomó del todo desprevenido y me encontré aclarándome la garganta mientras pensaba en que contestar, la verdad es que jamás había hablado sobre esto con nadie.

-"Por mi padre… Bueno, mi padrastro en realidad"- Y por primera vez en mi vida le conté a alguien mi historia desde que mis verdaderos padres fallecieron y Aro me adoptó hasta cuando descubrí a qué se dedicaba y el momento en que decidí seguir sus pasos.

-"¿Y… han sido muchas las personas a las que has…? Ya sabes"- Ni si quiera fue capaz de terminar la frase.

-"No me gustaría hablar sobre eso Bella"- La verdad es que no llevaba una cuenta de cuantas personas había matado, sólo sabía que en este instante me arrepentía de todo lo que había hecho. Por suerte Bella no insistió más en el tema y simplemente asintió volviendo a la tarea de empacar.

Media hora más tarde los tres nos estábamos subiendo a mi vehículo, Bella subió en el asiento de adelante mientras que Jake se había declarado amo y señor del asiento trasero.

Cuando llegamos al aeropuerto la ayudé a bajar sus cosas mientras ella se despedía de Jake dentro del auto, unos minutos después estábamos frente a frente, nos veíamos fijamente a los ojos y yo aprovechaba de guardar en mi memoria estos últimos momentos junto a ella.

-"Muchas gracias por todo Edward… Te debo la vida, literalmente"- soltó una pequeña risita, me sorprendía que pudiese bromear sobre esto, pero no pude pensar demasiado sobre eso pues de un momento a otro Bella se había acercado más a mí hasta que quedaron nuestros rostros muy cerca. –"Me hubiese encantado conocerte en otras circunstancias Edward"- susurró acariciando levemente mi mejilla y yo cerré los ojos disfrutando del contacto.

-"A mí también Bella, créeme"- susurré aún con los ojos cerrados, no quería que dejara de tocarme. –"Pero Newton y su mujer no se quedarán tan tranquilos, eso puedo asegurártelo"- Había prometido acabar con ellos y lo cumpliría, sería lo último que haría.

-"No"- La voz de Bella fue firme y eso me hizo abrir los ojos sorprendido. –"Prométeme que no les harás daño Edward… No quiero que te manches las manos por mí"- Ya mis manos estaban bastante manchadas como para que me importara una mancha más.

-"Pero si ellos son los culpables de todo"- traté de defenderme pero Bella negó de inmediato.

-"Eso no importa Edward, prométeme que no les harás daño… No quiero que te metas en problemas"- me conmovió que se preocupara por mí y como ya lo había confirmado antes, yo haría cualquier cosa que esta mujer me pidiera, por lo que me encontré asintiendo dándome por vencido pero ganándome una linda sonrisa de su parte. –"Gracias… Sé que no todo está perdido contigo"- me susurró antes de dejar un dulce y cálido beso en mi mejilla que lo sentí directo en mi corazón. –"Cuídate Edward… y cuida de Jake"- con eso tomó sus maletas y se marchó hasta el interior del aeropuerto dejándome clavado en el piso por varios minutos hasta que los ladridos de Jake me trajeron de vuelta a la realidad.

-"Bueno amigo… Creo que ahora seremos sólo tú y yo"- quien lo diría, ahora estaba hablando con una bola de pelos, y lo peor es que Jake ladró como si en realidad me estuviera respondiendo.

Mientras conducía de regreso a mi casa no hacía más que pensar en las palabras de Bella, ella aún veía algo de esperanza en mí, a pesar de saber que era un asesino… Para ser sincero, en ésta última semana me había replanteado muchas cosas, nunca me había detenido a pensar en mis víctimas como lo hice cuando me encargaron deshacerme de Bella. Ciertamente no podía retroceder el tiempo ni revivir a todas las personas a las que he asesinado, pero quizás haya llegado el tiempo para que me retire, ganar mi propio dinero de forma honrada.

Sin embargo, tenía el deseo de no dejar impune a los Newton pero las palabras de Bella y la promesa que le hice vino a mi mente; no podía hacerles daño… Un momento, ese detalle me hizo ver una pequeña laguna en mi promesa.

-"Prometí no hacerles daño… Pero nadie dijo nada sobre darles un pequeño susto"- Sonreí torcidamente ante la idea que ya estaba empezando a formarse en mi mente y aceleré a fondo en mi vehículo… Señor y señora Newton, no saldrán tan impunes después de todo.

**_**2 Semanas Después**_**

Dos semanas habían pasado desde que Bella se marchara, dos semanas desde que Jake se había autoproclamado dueño y señor de mi sofá y dos semanas desde que me había retirado de mi antiguo _trabajo._

Hoy por primera vez desde ese día regresé al restaurante donde la conocí. La mesera me recibió con su característica sonrisa tierna pero esta vez la sonrisa que me dirigió fue un poco triste.

-"Lo siento mucho muchacho… Al menos pudiste hablar con ella antes de que todo sucediera"- me habló realmente triste y me tomó un par de segundos entenderlo, ella también creía que Bella había muerto, por eso me veía así. No tuve más opción que asentir y sonreír tristemente por que la verdad no sabía que podría decir.

Había pasado media hora desde que llegué cuando noté que alguien se detuvo junto a mi mesa, cuando alcé mi mirada me sorprendió encontrarme con la amiga de Bella que me sonreía levemente y quien se sentó en mi mesa sin siquiera pedírselo.

-"Sé que fuiste tú quien ayudó a Bella"- Fue directo al grano –"Y también sé que estás detrás del pequeño desastre en casa de los Newton"- Oh mierda, demasiado directa resultó. Intenté no sonreír al recordar el día en que me colé a casa de los Newton, podría decirse que _redecoré_ su adorable casa, además de arruinar todo lo que conseguí en sus closets… y como cereza del pastel, dejé unas _reveladoras_ fotografías de la señora Newton, resultó que en mi investigación descubrí que Lauren tenía una aventura con el socio de Newton. Sé que se merecían algo mucho peor pero prometí no hacerles daño así que debía confirmarme con eso.

-"No sé de que hablas"- intenté negarlo pero supe que no mordió el anzuelo.

-"No te preocupes, no le diré nada a Bells"- Dijo divertida, definitivamente esta chica me caía bien –"En fin, sólo quería que supieras que Bella está bien, ya se instaló e incluso consiguió empleo"- Sonreí al escuchar aquello, me alegraba saber que Bella estaba bien. Con el dinero que le había dado podía mantenerse hasta por 1 año y con lo que le había depositado a su madre, tampoco tenía que preocuparse por enviarle dinero a su hermano por el mismo tiempo. Aún así era bueno saber que se había adaptado muy bien en su nueva ciudad. –"Gracias por ayudarla"- Su agradecimiento era sincero, lo sabía. Le sonreí y sin decir nada más ella se levantó y se marchó del restaurante.

La sonrisa que se instalaba en mi rostro cada vez que pensaba en Bella Swan era involuntaria, quizás no pude mantenerla en mi vida, pero definitivamente ella hizo un gran cambio en mí. Ella, con sus ojos chocolate y sus adorables sonrojos llegó para poner mi mundo de cabeza, se convirtió en mi dulce víctima, la que me hizo replantearme tantas cosas y convertirme en una nueva versión de mí. No pretendo redimir mis pecados por que sé que es imposible, pero al menos intento ser una persona mejor, siempre escuché que las personas tenían derecho a cambiar y yo estoy haciendo mi mayor esfuerzo.

Aún sonriendo como estúpido pedí la cuenta y las sobras para llevar a casa… Casi podía imaginar la alegría de Jake cuando probara los ravioles especiales del restautante.

* * *

**_FIN_**

* * *

_**¿Qué les pareció?... ¿Flores o tomates? jaja! **_

_**Cuéntenme qué les pareció a traves de un Review :D**_

_**Besos!**_

_**RP&T**_


End file.
